


16 Years

by EtherealWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealWitch/pseuds/EtherealWitch
Summary: While grocery shopping Petunia runs into her nephew for the first time since the war ended.





	16 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelated to my other story “Misguided Ghosts” Something I just wanted to write about, I imagine this is more canonically compliant. Maybe a few years off from official dates as I imagine James to be about 8, Al 7 and Lily 5. I might continue on and add some scenes with the family meeting Dudley and his family and maybe even Vernon.

Also I feel like some might say that Petunia is a little out of character buuuut, I think she grew to regret Harry's childhood later in life and would feel extremely conflicted. Especially with Dudley's influence, I think he would start to realize how fucked up they were to him and eventually convince her that they should feel guilty. I don't think she would ever go full “mom” on Harry, but I think she'd learn to care for the kids and be more kind to Harry than Vernon would.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Petunia Dursley was walking through the aisle’s thinking about what to make for tea, Dudley and his family were coming round that night so she wanted it to be extra special. She did love when he visited and she got to see the kids. Ever since Vernon retired from Grunnings, Dudley married and moved away life has been quite a drab. With a empty house and a husband who wanted to do nothing but watch telly, well… she truly enjoyed when her run-of-the-mill schedule was interrupted with something a little more exciting.  
She turned a corner with her squeaky trolly and began browsing the meats, bending down to view the prime cuts a familiar voice broke through her thoughts.  
“Come on, Jamie, mate… how many times do I have to tell you?”  
With a jolt Petunia turned her head enough to sneak a peek just behind her where she saw a man with unruly black hair and a boy with similar unruly hair, with a slight red tinge to it.  
“But dad, I’ll pay with my own money! Granddad has been paying me to help him in his shed!” He said with a pout, holding a tin of biscuits.  
Sighing the man looked down and replied “Fine but you can’t have any until after dinner, your mum already thinking's I spoil you three.”  
The boy laughed, “But dad, you do spoil us!”  
The man smirked and said “I do, do I? Maybe I’ve changed my mind about the biscuits…” He chuckled while the boy’s face morphed into one of panic.  
He then went back down the aisle they came from and called “Hurry up, Jay!” The boy scurried off after him, leaving Petunia feeling very conflicted.  
She stood frozen bent down staring at the meats, the butcher was giving her odd glances as she made up her mind. Quickly straighten up and directed the cart down the aisle towards the retreating form of her nephew.  
She just caught sight of Harry and the boy, Jamie did he say? Finishing their transaction with the cashier and heading out the automatic doors.  
Finally deciding, she parked her trolley back in the corral and snatched her phone and purse out while keeping an eye on the pair, following after them quickly.  
Once outside she caught sign of them standing at the boot of a black SUV, along with two other children and a red head woman who was helping Harry pack the car full of bags; while the children clambered into the back seats. She noted that the other boy was nearly a carbon copy of Harry, with a pang she also noticed how much the little girl looked like Lily.  
Just as Harry was closing the boot and the red head, his wife she assumed, was climbing into the passenger seat she cautiously approached.  
“uh, Harry?” She asked, slightly wishing she’d just pretended she heard and saw nothing and went about her boring mundane day like usual.  
Harry flinched slightly, turning very stiffly towards her, once he caught sight of her his eyes went wide, rubbing the back of his neck he stuttered out “Aunt Petunia?”  
She felt her cheeks redden as she finally stood in front of her nephew for the first time in 16 years.  
“I noticed you while grabbing a few things for tea, I… I felt compelled to speak to you.” She said while Harry looked into the windows at his family with a slight wave.  
He turned back towards her with a small smile, “Well, here we are then… uh, how.. how are you? It’s been a long time.”  
She smiled stiffly and replied “Yes, a very long time… I am well, uh, Dudley's moved out. Hes got his own home and married now.”  
“oh, How long?” Sounding genuinely interested.  
Just then his wife stepped out of the car and approached the two, wrapping her arm around Harry’s waist. “About 9 years now, just after finding out his wife was pregnant with their first child.” She said, eyeing the beautiful red head protectively hugging Harry.  
Harry smiled down at the red head and replied “Wow, Dud settled down? I’m happy for him, truly… uh, this is my wife by the way, Ginny.”  
Ginny smiled, stretched out her hand and said “You must be Petunia.”  
Petunia took her hand in hers and held it briefly, “Yes, yes… uh I am Harry’s aunt.” she said stupidly.  
“Yes.” She replied, glancing up at Harry who smiled stiffly.  
Harry unwrapped his arms from around his wife and gestured towards the car, “Uh and these are our children, Lily, Albus and James… would you like to meet them?”  
She glanced through the window, the children were peeking over the back of the seats with curious looks on their faces. She was slightly taken back by the name of the girl who seemed so like her little sister but recovered and replied “Oh, of course… How long have you been married then?”  
Harry rapped his knuckles against the window, jesting to the children to come out,“Going to be 12 years this June actually.” A love-drunk smile plastered on his face as he looked down at his wife.  
The children all jumped out of the car and raced up to their parents, the younger of the two boys squeezing between his parents; peeking shyly up at Petunia.  
“Hello!” squealed Lily, who smiled up at Petunia and clearly was not nearly as shy as her brother. Again reminding Petunia of her younger sister.  
Harry chuckled and squatted down next to the little redhead, “Lily, this is your Great Aunt Petunia, Grandmum Lily’s sister.”  
Her face lite up and she launched herself at Petunia, catching her by surprise and nearly knocking her off her feet.  
Petunia examined, catching herself just as the little girl caught her around the legs and squeezed.  
“Oh, um… Hello, Lily. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She glanced up at the adults just as Harry began peeling Lily from her legs.  
“Lily Flower, too much, Love…“ He scooped her up as she let out a fit of giggles and hugged him around the neck.  
Ginny smiled and ruffled the oldest boy’s hair, “And this is Jamie, he’s our oldest.” He smiled slightly and waved at her half halfheartedly. “And this one here,” She said as she coxed him out behind her. “Is Albus, yes… come on Al, say hello to your great aunt.”  
The little green eyed boy who looked so much like his father stepped out and shyly waved saying “Ello.” glancing at his dad as he shuffled towards his brother.  
“Yes… well, that’s the munchkins, ah… how bout you kids get back in the car while we finish up here? Say goodbye to your Aunt too. “ Each boy gave their goodbye’s quickly and scampering off. While Lily hugged her around the legs again, much more gently this time, “Goodbye! I love you!” and she ran off after her brothers.  
Petunia stared after them in slight shock and once the door was shut she glanced back at the pair in front of her, clearing her throat. “Right, well… I suppose I should let you get on with your day, I’m sure you have a busy schedule.”  
Harry nodded and asked, “Uh, would you mind if we sent you a card? I’d love to get in touch with Dudley. He could get our address from there and maybe write? I’m assuming you still live at…“  
“Yes,” She replied quickly.“we still live in Little Whinging, Dudley lives quite far away now but I’ll pass it on to him.” She smiled awkwardly.  
“Well, it was nice to meet you finally, um… I’ll let you two say our goodbyes.” Ginny said nodding to Petunia as she opened the car door to climb in.  
“Yes, of course. Goodbye.” Petunia glanced over to her nephew who was looking quite awkward. “I'm glad I said hello, feel free to... contact me, maybe we could get lunch?”

She looked down at her hands, feeling a guilt build up in her stomach that she hadn't felt in some time. 

Harry watched her intently, “That would be nice, I'll try and find a date that works for us.” He smiled down at her, she thought she saw a sad look pass over his face but it was quickly masked over.

The guilt began to rise higher and she could feel the tension building between the two, “Right, well... Take care, Harry.”

He nodded, “You too, Aunt Petunia.” and made is way to the drivers door. Turning around and giving a little wave before climbing in and shutting the door.

Petunia made her way towards her car, watching as they drove out of the parking lot. Once she was in the car and placed her purse in the passenger seat, she suddenly realized she'd left the store without anything. Sighing, she started the engine and back out of the parking spot. Deciding that take out would have to do for this visit from Dudley, but feeling very nervous to find a way to explain why she returned home empty handed to her still bitter and hot-headed husband.

As she drove towards number 4 Privet Drive, she suddenly felt a weight lifted off her shoulders; deciding that she couldn't find a care in the world how Vernon felt about her meeting with the long lost wizard.


End file.
